


Tradition

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Traditions, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan looked at the pair of boxers in his hands, confused. Holding them out, he studied them for a second. They were pretty obnoxious, with thick bands of black, yellow, and red, a souvenir from his trip to Belgium. They were somewhat small, and Ryan realized there was no way Geoff could squeeze into them. Folding them, he handed them over to Gavin to put in his own pile.</p><p>"You know, I could have sworn I'd seen Geoff in a pair like that before, I guess I'm thinking of a different pair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

It was no secret to the six men that some of them had little habits or traditions with each other. Like Michael and Gavin's swimmies, or the fact that the gents would go out to lunch together every Tuesday and Thursday. Most of their traditions were known, like Ryan knew better than to disrupt Michael and Ray's brodates, or cut in on Jack and Michael's dead space games. But there were some traditions that most of the guys were still unaware of.

One very specific one was between Geoff and Gavin, something they'd been doing since Gavin first moved to Texas and moved in with Geoff. It was something kind of dumb and embarrassing but it didn't stop them from doing it every time they left town together.

\--

"Where's Geoff's pile?"

Gavin looked up from the shirt he was folding, Ryan on the other side of the bed with a pair of boxers in his hands. The two were on laundry duty, since Gavin wasn't allowed to do it with another lad anymore since things never got done. He pointed at one before catching sight of what was in Ryan's hands.

"Those are mine, Ry."

"What?"

Ryan looked at the pair of boxers in his hands, confused. Holding them out, he studied them for a second. They were pretty obnoxious, with thick bands of black, yellow, and red, a souvenir from his trip to Belgium. They were somewhat small, and Ryan realized there was no way Geoff could squeeze into them. Folding them, he handed them over to Gavin to put in his own pile.

"You know, I could have sworn I'd seen Geoff in a pair like that before, I guess I'm thinking of a different pair."

"Guess so!"

Gavin laughed it off, praising himself in his head for playing it off so coolly.

\--

Michael stared unabashedly as Gavin and Geoff wrestled in the office, the younger man squawking and shrieking as Geoff kept getting the best of him. Their shirts were riding up, pants sliding a bit and showing off a peek of their stomachs or backs, and on Gavin, his underwear.

"Why do you wear pants so low-cut that your fucking underwear sticks out like that?"

He asked, making the two pause for a second to look at what Michael was talking about. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"It's a style, Michael!"

"Well it's a fucking stupid style. The rest of us don't wanna look at your gaudy excuse for underwear."

"He really does have some loud choices, doesn't he?"

Ryan joined in, chuckling at the odd situation and turning in his chair to look at Gavin. He could see a glaring patchwork of red, yellow, and green, with smatterings of pot leaves around the band.

"Oi, don't make fun of my pants! I got these in Amsterdam."

"What a surprise. I was going to guess either there or Jamaica, they seemed like the prime choices. By the way, the place you bought them doesn't take away from the fact that they're blindingly obnoxious."

"Don't be jealous Ryan. Just because you all wear boring colors doesn't mean I have to."

"To be fair, Geoff has some pretty ridiculous underwear too, doesn't he?"

Jack chimed in, not taking his eyes off his screen. Geoff made an insulted humph, crossing his arms.

"It's funny when you guys are making fun of Gavin, but don't bring me into this!"

"It's true though! You have that pair of boxers with the red, white, and green, with the weird crown thing right on the crotch part."

"I believe that's meant to be the flag of Hungary, Ray, the crown thing is a part of it."

"Whatever, it's fucking weird."

Ryan nodded in agreement, Geoff flushing lightly in embarrassment and getting up, Gavin getting up too.

"Whatever, assholes. Sorry we have better taste in stuff than you. Let's go to lunch, Gav."

The two left in a huff, leaving their four lovers behind, all confused over just why they both took such offense to being called out on their odd underwear.

\--

The argument died down that night, and no one even tried to bring up the subject of clothes again until the next day, when Ray and Jack were folding a fresh batch of laundry together. Ray pulled out a pair of the gaudy pot-leaf covered Amsterdam boxers.

"Oh, here's Gav's blazing boxers."

He said with a chuckle, about to fold them when he realized they seemed a bit large. Holding them out to get a better look, he hummed in confusion.

"Hey Jack, these look kind of big for Gavin, right?"

Jack looked up from setting something on Michael's pile, chuckling a little when he caught sight of the boxers.

"Look like two sizes too big if you ask me, Gavin would be swimming in those."

"I didn't think he bought them so big..."

Shrugging, Ray folded them and set them on Gavin's pile, continuing to take care of his half of the laundry. There was silence for a few minutes, before Jack mumbled a quiet 'huh' to himself.

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

Jack held out a pair of boxers, identical to the Amsterdam ones on Gavin's pile, except two sizes smaller, grinning impishly.

"I think Gavin and Geoff have matching undies."

 


End file.
